


want the world to know (想向全世界宣佈)

by ppm283



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Damijon Week 2018, Fluff and Crack, Jon is a bean, Jondami Week 2018, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, protect him, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppm283/pseuds/ppm283
Summary: “對！”Jon差一點就叫喊起來。”Damian，你家人的總數大概是我班級人數總和！他們全部都知道怎麼用上二十種方法殺死我！”“或者是三十種。”-----------------------------------------------want the world to know by eyes_to_the_sky 的中文翻譯





	want the world to know (想向全世界宣佈)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyes_to_the_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_to_the_sky/gifts).
  * A translation of [want the world to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653597) by [eyes_to_the_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_to_the_sky/pseuds/eyes_to_the_sky). 



“Damian，我真的不認為這是個好主意”

Damian向Jon挑一挑眉，敲了Wayne莊園的大門。“老實說，Jon，你必須要冷靜下來。你現在表演得就像我的兄弟們會在我們告訴他們的當下就馬上把你分肢似的。”

“但他們很有可能會啊！”Jon驚慌地抗議。他緊緊地揪着Damian的袖子。”就算Wayne先生不是Batman的話情況已經夠壞了，Dami，但如果我要和Nightwing對戰我絕對會不得好死—”

“冷靜點，Jon—”

“Damian少爺？”

Jon被嚇到發出了吱聲(他在之後至死否認)，差點掉下石階，幸好Damian緊緊抓住了他的手臂然後拉住了Jon。Jon回過神來，說道”呃，嘿，Alfred，”Jon緊張地向站在把大門敞開了的老者揮手。”你—你最近好嗎？”

“Pennyworth。”Damian向管家打了招呼，同時抓住氪星人的襯衫，一直沿長長的門廳走去。

“我每次見到你總是感到非常榮幸，Jon少爺，”Jon聽到Alfred在背彼後說話時他正在抗拒踏上光晶晶的大理石地磚。Alfred叫住了較年長的男孩。”Damian少爺，根據你的請求，其他家族成員已經在客廳了。”

Damian用力地點了頭，Jon已經受夠了他的拉扯，然後一把抓緊Damian的  
連帽衫把他拉向自己，填滿了Damian所有的私人空間。

“你把全部人都叫來了？”Jon倒吸一口氣，因為聽到這消息而感到一陣頭暈。”你是指你所有的家人都在那間房了嗎？”

Damian看起來十分困惑。”不過是我的父親和全部的兄弟姊妹。有問題嗎？”

“有！”Jon差一點就叫喊起來。”Damian，你家人的總數大概是我班級人數總和！他們全部都知道怎麼用上二十種方法殺死我！”

“或者是三十種。”

“那更糟糕了！”Jon用顫抖的雙手搔頭。”天啊，如果他們不喜歡我的話—”

“Jon，你太驚慌了。”Damian輕拍Jon的手臂安撫他。”冷靜下來。”

Jon搖頭，劇烈地。

“親愛的。”他聽到Damian說，”你的眼睛正在發光。”可惡，他必須停止這樣做。”吸氣。”

Jon深吸一口氣，發抖地，然後讓它在齒間呼出。他在此時才發現視線中的紅光，他馬上閉眼，之後用力地眨眼。”可惡，Dami，我很抱歉—”

“Jon，”雖然Damian看起來對所有人都一樣冷淡，但Jon因為和Damian交往已久，所以明白他細微動作中流露出的關心。”你已經起碼認識了我的家人有五年，這根本不用擔憂。不過如果你認為今次實在太超過的話，我們可以留待下次—”

“Jon？”

兩人都僵住了，Jon在心中搧了自己一掌，咒罵着自己。因為他居然沒有注意到他們竟然正站在門口旁邊—

Dick困惑地望向兩人。“你們在外面爭吵些什麼？”

“是啊，蝙蝠崽，”Jon聽到第二名羅賓在門內的聲音就令他的心臟再次過度運作—“你應該在進來之後才開始發洩，這已經有好一陣沒有事發生了。”

“閉嘴，Jason。”這是Tim。

“Jason，麻煩收歛一下。”Batman在房中疲倦地說。

Damian在揪着他進房間前關心地望了他一眼，Jon發出了吞嚥聲。這真是一個糟糕的主意。

在拖他進房間前Damian望了他最後一眼，這次Jon順從地跟隨Damian，沒有反抗。

當他們進入房間後，Jon就被Wayne的家庭氣息嚇了一跳，十分訝異地發現今天實在是一個怪異的日子，因為居然沒有任何人正在打鬥。Bruce正在和Cass輕聲交談，而Steph就靜靜地站在他扶手倚後面。Duke就一邊戴着耳機，一邊在滑手機。Jason懶洋洋地躺在Tim身邊的長毛絨沙發上。Tim的頭上架着一副眼鏡，不時用手指滑過Wayne公司的平板。當Jon和Damian進入時他抬起頭，向Jon笑了笑，而Jon也下意識地向Tim露齒而笑。

“父親。”Damian向Bruce點頭。“你好，Wayne先生。”Jon也向Bruce揮一揮手說道。

Bruce對Jon投向一個不甚讚同的目光。“我不是說過了嗎，Jon。叫我Bruce就好，Wayne讓我聽起來非常老。”

“你的確是老了。”Jason在一旁搭話，Steph也表示同意。Bruce，作為一個有八個孩子的單親父親，倦乏地嘆了一口氣。

“父親。”當Dick入坐時Damian被打斷了一下，不過他接着說。“我出於某個原因而召集了大家在此。”

Damian和Jon互望了一眼，Jon挺了身然後向他點了點頭。Damian也放鬆了肩膀。

“就是，”Damian開始宣佈的同時，也緊握了Jon的手腕以示安慰。“我們想告訴你一件事。”

“等等，”新來的孩子—Jon記得那是Duke—一面迷茫地舉起手，看起來要發問。“是不是你們終於打算出櫃了嗎？”

Damian眨了眼，Jon想這還是他頭一次看見Damian被堵的說不出話來的樣子。

Dick由扶手椅彈起，嚇到眼都突出了。“你們甚麼？！”

“我就知道！”Stephanie叫囂了一聲。Cass也眨了一下眼。“約會？”她質疑道。

Duke轉身面對第一名羅賓，看起來很尷尬。 “你不知道？”在稍遠處，他可以聽到Tim發出表示他不明白這是怎麼一回事的聲音。

迪克瘋狂地手舞足蹈。 “你在約會？ 你們倆約會？！“

“慢着慢着慢着—”Jason離開了他的坐位，向着Damian和Jon問。“你們正在約會？就像，真正的—他媽的，約會？”

Damian看起來非常不解。“對？”

“這他媽的—”

“到底是誰批准你交男朋友的！”Dick大叫，而且就快要開始哭了。“你只有十歲！看在上帝的份上！”

Stephanie大聲地咯咯笑了，Damian也吃驚得張開口。

“我已經十八歲了！你這白痴—”  
“說得沒錯！”Jason聽似惶恐地說。“一定有什麼法律條例可以阻止孩子和孩子交往的！”

Stephanie開始按捺不住地哈哈大笑而Damian也發出了憤怒的喊聲，但被Jason無視了。Jason轉向房中唯一的成年人尋求協助。他雙手誇張地揮動，“Bruce，告訴他們！”Bruce看起來他還在艱難地整合這些資訊。

“對啊，Dames，”Steph在捉弄Damian同時Damian也用充滿殺意眼神望向她。“你只有三個月大，不如你先和其他嬰兒一起玩—”Cass不住地竊笑，連Jon也忍不住傻笑。Damian向Jon露出了一臉被背叛的表情。

“我已經是一個青少年了。”Damian大喊，而Tim一直睿智地注視着這對情侶。Dick大大地哀號起來。Jason舉起雙手，感到非常挫敗。“這不是重點！”他失控和暴躁地說。“你一直都是惡魔崽，以後也應該是，永遠都是！再接下來，你就會結婚，然後搬入Gotham某幢公寓，開始生孩子—”

“那是不可能的事，生理上的，Todd，”Damian反駁。

Jon用微弱的聲線插話。“我們其實打算搬去Kansas然後在那建一座農場—” Dick開始哭了。Jason也尖聲發出了怒吼。

“我就知道你們已經在約會！”Duke 大叫。

“無論如何我們都會接受你們的—”Bruce勞累地說，好像這次對話之前已經發生過一樣。

“那種事就算了，”Tim氣急敗壞地初次開口。“你正在和Superman的兒子約會！”

“你不也是嗎！”

Jason急促地轉向Tim，而Tim已經面容扭曲。

“你正在做甚麼？！”

“我現在真的非常疑惑，”Duck承認，Bruce亦發出了痛苦的呻吟。Steph已經拿出了不知道從哪來的爆米花在看戲。Alfred站在門邊，正看着這破壞性的發展。“哎呀。”

“我有打算告訴你的！我發誓！”Tim高聲地回應。Jason猛烈地搖動Tim的肩膀，Jon只好假裝置身事外地望向角落。

“甚麼時候？！”

Damian憤怒地叫嚷，Jon回頭看向他，本能地就要做些甚麼的時候，啜泣的Dick Grayson幾乎爬在亂動的Damian Wayne身上。“Grayson，馬上停止！”

Bruce疲憊地用手指撫着額頭。“Dick，請放開你的弟弟。”

“你已經長大了！”Dick號啕大哭。“你已經不再是一個孩子了！”

“我從來都不是！Grayson，放手—”

Jason轉身指向Jon，Jon緩慢地開始向門的方向靠近，另一隻手仍然緊握着Tim的運動衫。“你。”他低聲說道，Jon的身體僵住了下來。 “別動。”

“Jon，我承認。”Damian嘶聲，因為他試圖扭曲他哥哥的鐵腕。“這是一個糟糕的主意，我建議你開始跑—”

在Jon被一隻手擋在他的肩膀上之前，他勉強地退了一步“別動，Superboy，”Jon停住了。 “我們有一些事情要......向你解釋。”Cass慢慢地說，Jon隱隱地感到可疑。Damian擔憂地留意着他。

當一隻花瓶飛越過Bruce扶手椅的後面時，Bruce嘆了口氣，雙手抱頭。

End

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to eyes_to_the_sky for this wonderful piece!  
> I am happy to help a little bit in promoting this great author and work! Hope you all enjoy the reading!


End file.
